Mi vida en un minuto
by Toggi-Weasley
Summary: George sufre un accidente y esta en San Mugo debatiendose ente la vida y la muerte descubre quien lo ayudara a decidir si seguir con vida o morir y descubre tambien de que manera ... mal summary pasen y leean es mi segundo fic y me costo hacerlo please


¡Hola! bueno todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling que es una mente maestra y la admiro al igual que a Harry Potter y amo todo lo relacionado con su mundo :)

Bueno yo amo a Fred y a George y este fic es de ellos y va dedicado a todos aquellos que los aman al igual que yo y también a ellos mismos, espero que les guste y lo disfruten porque me costó poder escribirlo

bueno para mí Fred y Roxanne los hijos de George son gemelos, no sé si así sea pero a mí me gusta así al principio y final ellos tienen como 18 años es un año después de que ellos salen de Hogwarts y sus primos Dominique y James son de la misma edad ...

Bueno pues espero que les guste ;)

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Estaban todos en San Mugo, Angelina lloraba, Molly y Arthur estaban desolados, todos los Weasley tenían cara de sufrimiento, estaban ahí los chicos todos estaban allí menos dos personas que estaban en la cafetería de San Mugo, no sabían como tomarlo, simple y sencillamente se miraban el uno al otro, ellos se entendían solos no necesitaban palabras para saber que pensaban lo mismo, no sabían como algo tan inofensivo y divertido como un producto Weasley podría ocasionar eso, como un simple invento de papá lo pudo mandar a San Mugo, así es Fred Weasley y Roxanne Weasley los gemelos de George estaban en San Mugo por su papá, un invento había salido mal y el había ido a acabar a San Mugo, estaban desolados no lloraban pero tampoco reían, estaban en shock. Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la habitación de George estaban los demás el medimago salió y les dijo que estaba delicado que el impacto había sido muy fuerte,...

- el impacto ha sido muy fuerte señores, hay que esperar, por el momento no podemos hacer nada mas, en este momento el Señor Weasley está en coma, solo les digo que se preparen para lo peor...- fueron las palabras del medimago cuando salió de revisar a George

Angelina y Molly estaban llorando amargamente los demás estaban realmente tristes. Mientras tanto nadie se imaginaba que George Weasley en esos momentos se la estaba pasando realmente increíble...

_estaba todo oscuro, no distinguía nada de pronto todo se empezó a nublar y poco a poco recuperaba la visión, después de un tiempo pudo ver claro, estaba en un hermoso lugar parecía como una enorme piscina y a lo lejos veía a dos diminutos bebes igualitos, en eso una luz se apodero de él y no pudo distinguir nada, la imagen cambio y vio a una bruja muy conocida en una cama de San Mugo junto a ella estaba un mago igual de familiar y alrededor estaban tres niños que se le hacían vagamente familiar, sobretodo el más pequeño... ese cabello pomposo no se podía perder..._

_- Mamá queremos verlos, por favor - dijo el mediano _

_- tranquilo Charlie mamá esta débil - contesto Arthur Weasley _

_-si Charlie tranquilo como los mayores debemos cuidar a mamá - dijo Percy _

_-¿los mayores? - pregunto Bill - que yo sepa Perce tu eres el menor _

_- ya no - contesto Percy - ahora hay dos más chicos que yo, y yo mismo seré su ejemplo a seguir - dijo Percy _

_En ese momento uno de los bebes que tenia Molly en sus brazos le jalo en pelo pomposo y ambos bebes se rieron. Molly volteo a ver a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Percy gritaba que lo suelten_

_- no sé porque presiento Perce que tu y los gemelos se entenderán muy bien - dijo Charlie a un malhumorado Percy _

_- ¿y cómo se llamaran? - pregunto Bill_

_- Fred y George - respondió Molly _

_En eso la imagen de esa familia se fue esfumando y poco a poco fue apareciendo otra imagen en la misma habitación de San Mugo estaban en la misma posición todos a excepción de los gemelos que estaban a lado de Percy, tenían como tres años_

_- Mamá estas segura que esta vez solo es uno verdad, no soportaría tener a otros dos el resto de mi vida - dijo Percy volteando a ver a los gemelos con cierto temor _

_- ¿porque lo dices Perce? ...- dijo Fred_

_- ... si nosotros solo te damos amor - completo la frase George mirando a Percy de manera angelical y después volteando a ver a su gemelo con una mirada cómplice_

_-exacto, además no hay nadie como nosotros dos - dijo Fred abrazando por los hombros a George _

_Todos empezaron a reír, en eso la imagen se fue esfumando y aparecieron en el Gran Comedor llamaban uno por uno a los alumnos, veían a Percy a Charlie y a Bill en la mesa de Gryfindor en unos momentos sabrían en que casa les había tocado George y Fred se voltearon a ver _

_- Fred y si nos separan - murmuro George _

_- Tranquilo Georgie ¿no lo sientes? estaremos juntos _

_- Si pero aun así seguiremos juntos verdad Fred?_

_- Siempre estaremos juntos George _

_La imagen volvió a cambiar se encontraban en la estación de 9 y __3/4 __estaban ellos dos Percy Ron su madre y su pequeña hermana Ginny _

_- Vamos Fred tu vas primero - dijo Molly señalando a uno de los gemelos _

_- El no es Fred yo soy Fred! - exclamo el otro gemelo _

_- Honestamente mujer dices llamarte nuestra madre y no puedes reconocernos - dijo el otro gemelo _

_- Oh lo siento George vamos tu primero - dijo Molly arrepentida por haberlos confundido _

_-Era broma yo soy Fred - dijo el gemelo que había señalado desde primero, cuando atravesaba la barrera _

_George empezó a reír y antes de que su madre le dijera algo cruzo la barrera después de su hermano _

_- Estuvo buena la broma no Fred? - dijo George cuando se junto con su hermano _

_- Genial - contesto Fred _

_La imagen se volvió a esfumar y poco a poco aparecieron en la Sala Común de Gryfindor, ambos ya parecían mayores estaban en sexto vestían túnicas de gala y solo ellos estaban en la Sala común esperando a su citas para el baile de Navidad._

_- tranquilo Fred es Angelina - dijo George calmándolo _

_- ya sé que es Angelina pero es raro ir al baile con alguien con quien me bese ayer y no hemos hablado sobre eso - dijo Fred muy serio_

_- Jajaja Casi me la creo - dijo George entre risas mientras su hermano mostraba una sonrisa idéntica a la suya- pero que le dirás? _

_- no lo sé solo sé que saldrá en el momento - dijo Fred- y tu George por qué no me dijiste que irías con Alicia? _

_- si te lo dije - contesto George serio - si no como es que lo sabes _

_Los dos hermanos rieron y en eso la escena fue cambiando de nuevo, era primavera una bonita tarde allí estaba George Weasley solo subiendo la escalera para ir a la torre de astronomía en eso unos sollozos se oyeron desde arriba y George se asomo _

_- Hace bonita vista verdad - afirmo George con una sonrisa triste _

_- si - dijo Angelina secándose las lágrimas - se siente bien estar aquí George _

_-¿ te sientes bien? ya me entere de lo de tu y Fred - dijo George mirando hacia las montañas _

_- fue lo mejor y lo sé pero aun así duele sabes? - pregunto Angelina - y tú qué haces aquí no creo que solo hallas venido aquí para consolarme - dijo riendo_

_George hizo una sonrisa triste y no contesto a la pregunto más bien cambio de tema:_

_- ¿cómo lo haces? es decir cómo nos identificas, casi nadie lo hace mamá y Ginny se acercan pero a veces fallan, tu no, tu siempre sabes diferenciarnos y a veces hasta mejor que nosotros - dijo con una risita al final _

_- emm no se simplemente los conozco - dijo Angelina - Tu eres más lindo que Fred, es decir Fred es más duro en ciertos aspectos, y a veces no tiene tacto como tú, tampoco te ilusiones que es una pizca de diferencia casi no se nota eh - dijo cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de George _

_- Alicia y yo terminamos - dijo George _

_- ¿Que que? - pregunto una Angelina desconcertada _

_- así es decidimos igual que es lo mejor - dijo con una sonrisa amarga – al poco tiempo que paso me encontré con Fred y me conto, pero yo necesitaba estar solo así que le dije que iba a tomar un poco de aire pero al momento en que iba a salir me acorde de la torre de astronomía y vine y te encontré _

_-Wow George yo no sabía - dijo arrepentida Angelina - en serio lo siento mucho por ti y por Alicia _

_- no lo sientas, era lo mejor - dijo George - pero aun así duele ¿sabes?_

_El y Angelina se miraron por un momento y se abrazaron _

_- pase lo que pase George, Fred y tu serán mis mejores amigos - dijo Angelina con una sonrisa _

_- pase lo que pase, serás la mejor amiga de Feorge - dijo con una sonrisa George - a y también de Gred _

_Ambos rieron como los buenos amigos que eran y la escena volvió a cambiar ahora estaban en un pasillo de Hogwarts había pasado un año desde el baile de Navidad y tenían cajas que decían "Sortilegios Weasley"_

_-Fred esto es una locura - dijo George volteándose hacia su hermano que estaba dándole pastillas vomitivas a un alumno de tercero a cambio de 1 galeón _

_- lo sé George seremos ricos con esto aunque aquí en la escuela no creo que hagamos una fortuna, pero tendremos para tomar más de una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade - dijo Fred con una sonrisa _

_La escena nuevamente cambio y aparecieron en un local del Callejón Diagon _

_- Wow chicos se lucieron - dijo Lee Jordan que estaba con ellos_

_- Lo sé apoco no está genial, es mi hermano preferido - dijo George dirigiéndose al Weasley gigante que estaba en la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley _

_-Gracias George lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Fred_

_Los tres rieron y entraron a la tienda, la imagen cambio y había una muchacha como de 17 años frente a un escritorio donde había dos cervezas de mantequilla y atrás estaban los gemelos inventando algo nuevo_

_- Señores Weasley, se les ofrece algo más? - dijo Verity con una sonrisa _

_- no Verity gracias..._

_-... ya te puedes retirar - termino la frase Fred _

_Verity salió de la habitación y Fred se volteo con George y le dijo:_

_- siento raro que me digan Señor _

_- si yo también me siento papá - dijo riendo George _

_-bueno creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos después de todo..._

_-... somos los jefes - completo George con una sonrisa_

_la imagen volvió a cambiar y poco a poco fue apareciendo un cielo oscuro se veían centellos de luz por todas partes mortifagos y miembros de la Orden estaban peleando y a cada lado de un miembro de la Orden había un Harry, Lupin estaba alado de él y veía a su papá junto a su hermano se separaron, después Lupin y el empezaron a defenderse en eso la capucha se le resbalo a Snape y asombrado no se pudo defender, Snape resbalo de su escoba al mismo tiempo grito apuntando hacia donde estaba George "Sectumsempra", George giro un poco para esquivarla pero le dio en la oreja, Lupin se percato y lo llevo hacia la madriguera _

_- Mi niño - gritaba Molly mientras Lupin y Harry lo ponían en el sofá _

_Oía gritos pero no lograba identificar bien, su madre le curaba la herida, el lo sabia había perdido una oreja... Veía que llegaban los demás y Fred no llegaba le habría pasado algo?, no no podía ser ...oía gritos de su madre y recordó que el había perdido una oreja..._

_- ¡Te demostrare quien soy cuando haya visto a mi hijo Kingsley!, ¡y ahora te aconsejo que te apartes! - dijo alguien desde afuera, esa voz era de su padre eso quería decir que ... Fred estaba bien _

_- ¡Arthur! - sollozo la señora Weasley - ¡por fin!_

_-¿como esta? - pregunto Arthur arrodillándose junto a George _

_George aun tenía los ojos cerrados y se percato de que su padre estaba a lado y que Fred estaba detrás de su padre, se movió un poco, en eso su madre pregunto..._

_-¿cómo te sientes Georgie?_

_El se palpo la cabeza con la yema de los dedos, iba a ser una buena broma hacia Fred, el lo sabia aunque Fred no lo admitiera y en eso hablo por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Madriguera _

_- Echo de menos mi lenteja _

_-¿qué le pasa? - pregunto Fred con voz ronca, al parecer profundamente consternado - ¿tiene afectado el cerebro?_

_- Lenteja, oreja... -explico George abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano - ¿no lo adviertes Fred?_

_Su madre sollozo a un más fuerte y el noto que el color volvía a la cara de Fred_

_-Patético ¡Patético! con el amplio abanico de posibilidades que ofrece la palabra oreja, ¿tú vas y eliges lenteja?_

_- Bueno - dijo George a sonriéndole a su madre - ahora ya podrás distinguirnos mamá - volvió la cabeza y añadió - hola Harry. Porque eres Harry ¿no?_

_- si soy yo - dijo Harry _

_- bueno al menos hemos logrado traerte sano y salvo - dijo George - ¿cómo es que ni Ron ni Bill han acudido a mi lecho de convalecencia?_

_- Todavía no han vuelto, George - respondió su madre y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios _

_La imagen cambio ahora se encontraban los dos en casa de Tía Muriel_

_- es una lástima que ya nos pueda distinguir Muriel no crees?_

- _si así es George es una lástima, _

_- lo bueno es que ya saben quién es más guapo con más facilidad - dijo George con una sonrisa _

_- Obvio George, saben que el que tiene dos orejas soy yo_

_George rio y dijo _

_- Si claro... Yo soy más guapo_

_Y así siguieron riendo hasta que la imagen se volvió opaca ahora estaban en el Gran Comedor, la batalla de Hogwarts iba a empezar Voldemort había hablado y en eso una chica de Slytherine hablo diciendo "allá esta Potter atrápenlo" él y su hermano se pusieron entre los Slytherine y Harry, cuando los Slytherine se fueron empezaron a seguir ordenes..._

_- Kingsley y yo iremos a la torre derecha - dijo Remus _

_- Yo voy con ustedes - dijo Arthur _

_- No Arthur tu quédate a aquí - dijo Molly_

_- No te preocupes Molly saldrá todo bien - dijo Arthur_

_- Nosotros vamos con tigo papá- dijeron ambos gemelos _

_- Chicos... Cuídense- dijo Molly_

_- No te preocupes mama saldrá todo bien - dijo Fred saliendo del Gran comedor siguiendo a su padre junto con George _

_La imagen volvió a cambiar estaban en la torre él y Fred veía hacia el cielo y todos los encantamientos protectores poco a poco se iban debilitando, volteo y vio la cara de su hermano estaba preocupado ... se podría decir asustado y él se pregunto si se vería de la misma manera ..._

_- estas bien Freddie? - pregunto George viendo hacia el cielo, _

_- si - contesto Fred viendo hacia el cielo _

_- yo también - dijo George volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa triste y dándole un codazo amistoso _

_Fred le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera, George sintió algo raro y Fred también pero no comentaron nada más y esperaron el momento de atacar... empezó la batalla y hubo un momento en que se tuvieron que separar_

_en eso la imagen se volvió opaca de nuevo y se encontraban en el Gran Comedor de nuevo, estaba entrando junto con unos compañeros de clase que habían estado luchando junto a él en eso miro hacia un lado y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Tonks y Lupin,sintio que le faltaba el aire y le dieron ganas de llorar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo volteo buscando a la persona que deseaba encontrar y la vio pero no del modo en que quería, allí estaba el, en el suelo con esa sonrisa que jamás se le borraría de los labios esa sonrisa vaga y esos ojos sin vida que no miraban nada, a su lado estaba su hermano menor llorando y del otro lado su madre sollozando el solo veía a su hermano en esa posición y se negaba a creerlo Fred estaba bien no podía estar... no podía ni pensarlo él se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano gemelo y se agacho junto a su madre y le dijo al cuerpo sin vida..._

_- Fred ya levántate está bien casi me la creo, ya Fred no vez que mama, Ron y todos los demás cayeron en tu broma, de acuerdo me lo merecía por lo de mi lenteja, pero ya ,no ves que estamos en guerra, aunque muy buena broma, de mal gusto pero buena casi caigo, aunque me hubieras avisado así los dos fingíamos - pero no hubo respuesta del cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo _

_-George cariño...- decía Molly Weasley entre sollozos a su hijo, le partía el corazón ver a George y a Fred así - el esta... muerto - se le rompió la voz con la última palabra _

_El rostro de George cambio de una sonrisa preocupada a una cara de desesperación_

_- No mama el no esta... - no podía terminar la frase era demasiado duro decir la palabra - Fred ya basta levántate enserio - dijo mirando al cuerpo de su hermano - ¿Fred? ¿¡FRED CONTESTAME! _

_George no lo podía creer su hermano gemelo muerto. No, era imposible era una broma y una de muy mal gusto en eso Molly abrazo a su hijo y George no se contuvo mas y empezó a llorar no sabía qué hacer ¿que haría sin Fred? _

_- Mamá él lo sabia él sabía que iba a... - no termino la frase aquella palabra era como un insulto- lo vio preocupado él lo sabia mamá, yo no sabía porque pero hace rato sentí algo mamá era eso, mamá no puede ser debe de haber algo para salvarlo, ¡MAMA, PAPA HAGAN ALGO! ¡HAGAN ALGO! ... hagan algo _

_Sus padres lo miraron con lagrimas en los ojos el seguía encima del pecho de Fred, la imagen se volvió borrosa ahora estaba un escritorio, el mismo que había visto antes, con la única diferencia que en vez de dos cervezas de mantequilla ahora solo había una ..._

_- Señor Weasley, lo buscan - dijo Verity_

_- ¿quién? - pregunto extrañado George _

_- yo... - dijo una mujer que aparecía por la puerta _

_- Angelina... - dijo George con una sonrisa - gracias Verity _

_Verity se retiro y fue a atender a los demás clientes_

_- ¿Hola como estas? - pregunto Angelina _

_- eh estado mejor - dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos no la reflejaban - ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Qué te trae por acá?_

_- no gracias, vine a ver como estabas - dijo Angelina - ya sé que me dijiste que has estado mejor- dijo antes de que George replicara - pero George ya pasaron dos años desde ... desde eso _

_George la miro seriamente _

_- lo sé pero aun así duele todavía sabes? - contesto George_

_- si lo sé - dijo Angelina y en eso se paro y lo abrazo - te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, pase lo que pase siempre serás mi mejor amigo y sabes que puedes contar con migo ... lo sabes verdad? _

_- pase lo que pase seremos mejores amigos y sé que puedo contar con tigo...gracias- dijo George y la abrazo _

_la imagen se borro y apareció otra estaba el allá con un smoking y veía a una mujer vestida de blanco ir hacia el altar, era Angelina, estaba en su boda con Angelina , su mejor amiga, la que lo había comprendido, la persona que amaba, y la ex novia de su hermano, ya había discutido eso con ella y siempre llegaban a lo mismo "lo de Fred y yo fue hace mucho al que yo amo ahora es a ti" pero ella no comprendía que ese no era el problema el problema es que el sabia que Fred la amaba y recordó esa noche que su hermano había aparecido en sus sueños y le había dicho que no fuera tonto y que no dejara ir al amor de su vida... ¿fue un sueño? ¿Fue real? nadie sabe lo único que sabe George es que eso fue lo que hizo que le pidiera matrimonio a Angelina y ahora estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida _

_La imagen se puso opaca y volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba en el hospital de San Mugo en una habitación, allí estaba el asombrado, viendo a su esposa con dos bebes en los brazos... gemelos, eran hermosos, ambos pelirrojos pero con el color de ojos de su madre eran hermosos un niño y una niña, eran idénticos si los veías así. La puerta se abrió y allí estaban todos Bill y Fleur con tres niños Victorie de 5 años, Louis de 3 años y Dominique apenas tenía 2 meses, también estaban sus padres y Charlie, Percy y su esposa Audrey con sus dos hijas Molly de 5 y Lucy de tres, estaban Ron y Hermionie y también Harry y Ginny que tenia la barriga enorme en cualquier momento daba a luz y estaba con ellos un Teddy Lupin de 7 años._

_-¡son gemelos! - exclamo la Señora Weasley _

_- ¿cómo se llamaran? - pregunto Ginny _

_- se llamara Roxanne, es un nombre lindo ¿no? - dijo George señalando a la niña - y el se llamara..._

_- Fred... Fred Weasley - dijo Angelina para sorpresa de todos, hasta de propio George_

_Habían discutido tanto de eso, ella se negaba, decía que eso lo perturbaría mas y de tanto discutir habían decidido ponerle otro nombre ¿cuál? no sabían llegaron al acuerdo que lo decidirían el día que nacieran _

_George la volteo a ver y le planto un beso delante de todos, la señora Weasley estaba llorando _

_- si serán Fred y Roxanne Weasley - dijo George y en eso abrazo a la niña _

_Los demás salieron de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad _

_- Roxanne, eres hermosa ¿sabías? - pregunto a la bebe que tenía en brazos y le dio un beso_

_La tuvo cargada un largo tiempo mientras Angelina tenía en brazos a Fred y lo veía enternecida, después de un largo tiempo se la entrego a Angelina y cargo a Fred_

_- Hola... ¿Como estas colega? - le dijo al bebe que lo miraba con una sonrisa _

_- Son idénticos a ti - dijo Angelina _

_- No... Son idénticos a Fred ... - dijo George con una sonrisa_

_Angelina lo llamo y lo beso._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar estaban ahora en la estación 9 y__ 3/4 __a punto de pasar la barrera, allí estaban el su esposa y sus dos maravillosos hijos _

_- vamos Fred tu vas primero - dijo Angelina _

_- el no es Fred yo soy Fred - dijo uno de ellos _

_- Honestamente mujer dices llamarte nuestra madre y no puedes reconocernos - contesto el otro_

_-claro que puedo tu eres Fred así que dale - contesto Angelina _

_- Ves te dije que no funcionaria - Roxanne le dijo a Fred _

_En eso Fred atravesó la barrera seguido de Roxanne y de sus padres _

_- Papá ¿seguro que nos enviaras productos Weasley cada semana? - pregunto Fred_

_- Si papa sabes que necesitamos dinero para ganarnos la vida - respondió Roxanne entre risas_

_- lo pensare - contesto George con una sonrisa _

_-¿lo pensaras? George la respuesta es un no! sabes lo que serian estos dos con productos Weasley en Hogwarts?- reclamo Angelina,- de acuerdo no contestes- dijo al ver que George iba a contestar _

_- Mamá tranquila es solo para ocasiones especiales - contesto Fred - es decir siempre - le susurro a su hermana _

_-Exacto Angelina además ya era hora de que alguien más haga buenas bromas en Hogwarts - dijo George con una sonrisa _

_- bueno se hace tarde ya súbanse al tren y recuerden escribirnos - dijo Angelina abrazando a sus dos hijos _

_Se soltaron de su mamá y fueron a darle un gran abrazo a su papá _

_- Diviértanse - dijo George mientras los abrazaba _

_- ¿si mandaras productos Weasley para nosotros verdad? - dijeron ambos y mientras abrazaban a su papá_

_- Claro, pero no le digan a mamá - contesto George con una sonrisa y se separo de los gemelos _

_-Los extrañaremos - dijo Angelina _

_- Nosotros también - contestaron ambos y se voltearon para subirse al tren _

_Roxanne se subió al tren pero antes de irse Fred volvió y abrazo a su papá y le dijo _

_- no te decepcionaremos - dijo con una sonrisa - seremos los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts _

_Y con eso se despidió de su papá y se subió al tren, George decía adiós con la mano mientras veía el tren alejarse _

_-Eres un gran padre George - dijo Angelina el devolvió una sonrisa_

_La imagen volvió a cambiar ahora estaba en su casa, eran vacaciones de Navidad el estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el Profeta, Angelina estaba en la cocina y en eso se oyeron cuatro pies bajando las escaleras... eran Fred y Roxanne ya mas grandes parecían de quinto _

_- ¡Papá! aquí estas... lo hemos logrado - dijo Roxanne _

_- si hemos realizado nuestro propio producto Weasley _

_- su propio qué...? - dijo George aturdido _

_- producto Weasley! lo hemos logrado - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_Fred y Roxanne le mostraban a George un fantástico producto mientras Angelina los veía desde atrás sonriendo, George estaba encantado con el artefacto mágico y reía con sus hijos. _

_La imagen cambio ahora estaban en una mesa sentados George y Angelina el parecía molesto y un poco desilusionado, mientras Angelina no se podía describir la cara que tenia era una mezcla de ternura, enfado y desesperación..._

_- George, no tiene nada de malo, tiene 16 - reclamaba Angelina _

_- Pero aun así es una niña, - decía George Weasley _

_- Pero algún día tenía que pasar, además no se esta yendo de la casa, solo te dijo que tiene novio, además mejor que nos lo dijo a que nos lo haya ocultado _

_- pero aun así es Roxanne, Angelina ... ¡Roxanne! _

_- George no tiene nada de malo yo di mi primer beso a los 15 y te aseguro que tu también si no es que antes... además no crees que si fuera un tipo malo Fred lo hubiera permitido _

_- no lo sé - dijo George medio decepcionado_

_En eso un ruido se oyó en la sala alguien había llegado mediante red flu y se acercaba a la cocina..._

_- hola mamá hola papá - dijo Fred _

_- ¿donde está Roxanne? - pregunto George_

_- No te preocupes - dijo Fred en tono medio burlón - está en casa del tío Harry con James y Dominique_

_- y como es que no estás con ellos? - pregunto Angelina _

_- porque tenemos que hablar - dijo Fred seriamente _

_George y Angelina se voltearon a ver en busca de una respuesta pero se encontraron con la misma expresión _

_- Papá acerca de lo de Roxanne... ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? - dijo Fred_

_- aaah! tu también? - dijo George fastidiado _

_- ves te lo dije - dijo Angelina con una sonrisa _

_- tengo que confesarte que al principio no me caía bien pero con el tiempo me cayo mejor y es buena onda - dijo Fred - además conoces a sus papas son Mclaggen son parientes políticos de la tía Alicia _

_- ¿de Alicia? - pregunto Angelina - aaah! su papá de ese muchacho es uno de sus cuñados _

_- si así es y Emmet, el novio de Roxanne, si papá su novio - dijo al ver que su papá ponía cara de pocos amigos - tiene un gemelo ¿no es genial? y adivina a quien esta enamorando el gemelo de Emmet... a Dominique, si papá nuestra prima la hija del tío Bill - dijo al ver la cara de asombro de George _

_- bueno si tiene un gemelo, y su tía es Alicia, puede ser un gran chico... pero no por eso lo voy a tratar como un rey - dijo al ver la cara de satisfacción de su hijo y de su esposa._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar estaban él y su hija Roxanne, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la imagen anterior, estaban en la terraza de su casa hablando de cosas chistosas..._

_- Te lo juro papá son empalagosos hasta no poder, si los ves tienes un motivo para fregarlo - decía Roxanne entre risas_

_- ¿en serio? ¿Fred? ¿Enamorado? - decía George entre risas _

_- verdad que es increíble, y es que no sabes de quien de Samantha Mclaggen si la hija de la tía Alicia, si mi mejor amiga además de Dominique - dijo al ver la cara de asombro de su papá _

_- Wow! la hija de Alicia Spinnet y el hijo de George Weasley - dijo Angelina que salía con tres helados, uno para cada uno - ¡Sorprendente!_

_George la miro con una sonrisa y Angelina lo beso _

_- Hey! sigo aqui - dijo Roxanne - un momento... ¿saliste con la tía Alicia?_

_- ese Roxy, no es asunto tuyo.- dijo George con una sonrisa mientras comía de su helado y Angelina reía _

_La imagen cambio estaba ahora en San Mugo en el pasillo sentado junto a una Roxanne de 16 años ella lloraba y el la consolaba... Fred estaba en el hospital por una bludger que le había dado en un partido de quiditch y ella pensaba que había sido su culpa..._

_-Roxanne... ¿estás bien? - fue lo que dijo George al ver a su hija en ese estado y le acaricio el pelo_

_Roxanne negó con la cabeza aun escondida entre sus rodillas, en eso George la abrazo eso hizo que ella empezara a llorar y a desahogarse, todo lo había aguantado y ahora su papa la abrazaba y se sentía protegida, George no dijo nada solo la abrazaba y acariciaba su pelo._

_-Todo fue mi culpa... yo vi la bludger y no hice nada - decía Roxanne con dificultad por el llanto - si le pasa algo a Fred yo me muero papa me muero es que, ¡ ¿qué voy a hacer sin Fred? Yo no soy nada sin el llegamos juntos pues nos vamos juntos, nosotros siempre estamos juntos no se que haría sin el papá, no se te juro que me muero si le pasa algo - el llanto cada vez era más y temblaba mucho un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al decir la última frase - es que yo no soy nada sin Fred papá _

_- Roxy escúchame bien en primero: tú podrías hacer muchas cosas pero muchas cosas sin Fred, no dependes de nadie para hacer las cosas ni de Fred ni de mama ni de mí ¿de acuerdo? - Roxanne asintió levemente y se limpio las lágrimas - segundo: no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Fred..._

_- ¡Claro que si yo vi la bludger y no hice nada! - interrumpió Roxanne empezando a llorar otra vez_

_- ¡No! no fue tu culpa fue un accidente... ¿tú que ibas a saber que Fred no la había visto? no fue culpa de nadie ¿de acuerdo?- Roxanne asintió dudando - tercero: no te pongas así no llores por eso se perfectamente cómo te sientes y me he sentido peor mucho peor no sabes cuánto, sé que es horrible pensar que perdiste a alguien tan cercano y créeme es peor saber que es cierto porque una cosa es pensarlo y no tenerlo confirmado y otra es saberlo y tenerlo confirmado - Roxanne pensó en lo horrible que debió haberla pasado su papa, - y cuarto - continuo George interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija - Fred está perfectamente bien solo quedo inconsciente y la sangre que viste era de su nariz, bueno claro se rompió la nariz pero ya se la curaron y está bien, de echo ... - George fue interrumpido por que su hija lo abrazo de la nada él le correspondió el abrazo _

_- Gracias papa - dijo Roxanne, George le sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que siempre hacia y le dio un beso en la frente - ¿papá? - dijo Roxanne interrumpiendo los pensamientos de George ¿aun lo extrañas verdad? - dijo Roxanne _

_- Como no tienes idea - dijo George mirándola con ternura _

_George no podía ver a su hija de esa manera era horrible ver a su princesa de esa manera ..._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba en la Madriguera, estaban todos allá Roxanne platicaba con Dominique de algo y reían, James, Albus y Rose estaban con el abuelo Weasley pero ... donde estaba Fred? miro hacia la ventana y lo vio allí sentado en el jardín separado de todos ... George salió y cruzo el jardín hasta sentarse al lado de su hijo_

_-¿qué te pasa? por qué no entras? - pregunto George_

_- estaba pensando... - dijo Fred sin mirarlo a ver y antes de que George contestara el dijo: - no sé como lo haces... me refiero a... Vivir sin el _

_- es difícil - dijo sabiendo a que se refería a Fred su hermano y el tío de sus hijos que jamás conocieron - aun no sé ni cómo lo hago yo, creo que son ustedes lo que hace que no duela tanto ¿sabes?_

_- Ayer soñé que Roxanne se iba, no sé como lo único que se es que se iba y no sabía qué hacer me sentía tan impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella, me sentía vacio...- se cayó y volteo a ver a su papá que en ese momento miraba hacia las montañas - y desde que desperté no he podido dejar de pensar en eso _

_- no pienses en eso, te hará mal, solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño más bien una pesadilla, además Roxanne está bien, te lo aseguro - le dijo con una sonrisa _

_- Papá, te quiero y sabes que aunque él no este acá me tienes a mi ¿Lo sabes verdad? - dijo abrazándolo por los hombros _

_- Si se que los tengo a ustedes - dijo devolviéndolo el abrazo _

_La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban en la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts allí estaban los cuatro viendo un maravillosos atardecer_

_- no puedo creer que ya no volveremos - dijo una Roxanne de 17 años _

_- lo sé - contesto Fred - se siente raro_

_- este era mi lugar preferido sabían? - dijo Roxanne a su hermano y sus padres que estaban allí _

_- el mío igual - dijo Fred _

_- no se pongan así esta no será la última vez que vendrán... véanos a nosotros - dijo George con una sonrisa señalándose a él y a Angelina _

_- Exacto podrán regresas, yo lo sé - dijo Angelina _

_Fred y Roxanne voltearon, ella lloraba el tenia una expresión muy triste George y Angelina los abrazaron y así se veía una linda imagen familiar _

_- los queremos...- dijo Fred_

_- ... demasiado - termino Roxanne _

_- nosotros también - respondió una Angelina con lagrimas en los ojos _

_- ustedes son lo que más amo en esta vida - dijo George y Roxanne, Fred lo abrazaron mas y Angelina le deposito un beso en los labios _

_Fres y Roxanne bajaron y George y Angelina se quedaron un rato en aquella torre mirando hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, después de un rato el pudo distinguir entre los tantos alumnos de séptimo que salían a festejar que se habían graduado, entre ellos a dos pelirrojos igualitos... Roxanne y Fred _

_- hace mucho tiempo... te dije en este lugar que dolía mucho haber terminado con la persona que amaba y tú me dijiste lo mismo ... es increíble que en este mismo lugar te diga que te amo más que a nada en el mundo - dijo Angelina con lagrimas en los ojos _

_- yo igual te amo - dio George con una sonrisa _

_- George, eres un gran padre, un gran esposo y estoy segura que Fred diría en estos momentos que eres un gran hermano - dijo Angelina con una sonrisa llorosa_

_George le devolvió la sonrisa pero no dijo nada , el silencio decía más de lo necesario _

_La imagen se volvió opaca, pero a diferencia de las demás esta no volvió a tomar forma de otra se quedo en la oscuridad y poco a poco se empezó a aclarar pero aparecía neblina y podría haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, incluso siglos pero el solo veía neblina, hasta que una voz hablo..._

_- Valla George, has tenido una vida muy buena, - dijo una voz que el reconocería hasta debajo del mar_

_- ¿Fred? ¿Fred eres tú? - pregunto volteando a ver hacia todos lados pero no veía nada por la neblina - ¿donde estas? _

_- aquí George- dijo Fred_

_George volteo y estaba su hermano Fred estaba ahí con el parado detrás de el _

_- Fred! que hacemos aquí estoy... ¿muerto? O ¿estás vivo? - pregunto algo desconcertado _

_- ninguno de las dos George tu estas vivo y yo muerto _

_- pero... ¿dónde estamos? - pregunto mirando a su alrededor_

_- en el limbo... George estas en estado de coma por un experimento que te salió mal _

_- eso quiere decir que ¿moriré? - pregunto George _

_- no exactamente, todo eso tu lo decides...- le dijo Fred_

_- ¡perfecto! elijo morir, al fin estaremos juntos de nuevo Gred - dijo con una sonrisa _

_- seguro que es lo que quieres George? ya han pasado muchos años desde que me fui y tú tienes familia ya tienes una vida..._

_- pero tú y yo éramos uno solo, ¿recuerdas?, tu igual eres mi familia_

_- George... piensa en lo que acabas de ver... ¿no extrañaras a Roxanne? a ¿Fred? ¿Y a todos?_

_- ¿lo que acabo de ver? ¿Que era exactamente eso?_

_- tu vida resumida en 1 minuto George, si en un minuto, realmente es un término por que aquí en limbo no hay tiempo, pero si hubiera tiempo seria un minuto, es algo difícil pero lo que importa es que era tu vida - dijo Fred riendo_

_- ¿mi vida...? _

_- si George aquí el que decide eres tu... yo solo vengo a darte ayuda es algo raro me siento un poco vivo aunque sé que es imposible, las personas que están aquí como tu se están debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte... pero bueno el caso es que tienes que decidir..._

_- ¿decidir? pero ya te dije elijo morir, aunque he podido hacer una vida no hay día en que no piense en ti Fred somos uno ... _

_- George ¿seguro? si te vas ya no hay vuelta atrás _

_- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- que ya no podrás volver ... ya no estarás ahí cuando Fred se sienta mal o Roxanne este triste, no estarás ahí entregando a tu hija en el altar o cuando llegue Fred y te diga que se va a casar o cuando Fred te diga que serás abuelo o Roxanne entre a la Madriguera con una enorme panza y te diga que va a tener gemelos o cuando Angelina te necesite, cuando mamá y papá necesiten de tu ayuda o cuando Percy necesite que le hagas una broma ... seguro que te quieres perder de todo esto Georgie? _

_- no... Realmente no, no quiero, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti _

_- Sabes Georgie tu no me perdiste siempre viviré dentro de ti y cuando hagas una broma siempre estaré con tigo lo sabes ¿verdad? _

_- Pero aun así duele tomar una decisión ¿sabes? _

_- pero George que sería la vida sin un poco de dolor - dijo Fred con tono sarcástico - además si me necesitas sabes que siempre estaré donde estés tu... ahora si George es el momento de decidir el tiempo se acaba... seguimos juntos hacia la luz o regresas?_

_George no sabía qué hacer estaba contra la espada y la pared... tomo una decisión y pensó que ojala fuera la mejor..._

_- Ellos me necesitan más que nadie en estos momentos - dijo George como respuesta _

_- Así es buena decisión Georgie este no es tu momento y recuerda que siempre estaré con tigo y que fue un placer ser tu gemelo... _

_- lo mismo digo Fred _

_- pase lo que pase siempre seremos Gred y Feorge Weasley _

_- siempre _

_- bueno George fue un placer verte de nuevo... nos vemos y espero que no pronto ... mándale saludos a todos de mi parte _

_- Fred ¿me acordare de esto?_

_- hasta luego George - fue la respuesta de Fred y poco a poco la neblina se fue haciendo mas es persa y no lograba ver nada ..._

_- Fred? Fred sigues ahí? ¡¿FRED? - pero no tuvo respuesta _

- Señora Weasley puede pasar unos minutos - dijo el medimago a Angelina

- gracias - dijo entre sollozos

Angelina entro a la habitación allí en la cama estaba George parecía dormido, Angelina se aguantaba las lagrimas hasta un punto que no pudo más y empezaron a salir...

- George no te vayas no me dejes, te necesito, te amo - dijo Angelina entre sollozos y lo abrazo tenía su cara contra su pecho y sollozaba

En eso algo paso...

- Fred... Fred Fred... - decía George mientras recobraba el conocimiento

Angelina se paro rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y dijo

- George... ¿estás bien? ... ¡estás bien! - dijo con una sonrisa cuando su esposo abrió los ojos - iré a llamar al medimago

- no espera - dijo George un poco débil - Angelina eh visto a Fred

- ¿qué? - dijo Angelina sorprendida

- si lo eh visto no ha cambiado sabes? Sigue siendo igual - dijo George con una sonrisa y en eso se durmió

El Medimago revisaba a George mientras afuera estaban todos los Weasley esperando a que salga el medimago, entre ellos estaban dos gemelos que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que les dijeron que su papá había regresado

- Fred? - pregunto Arthur a Angelina

- si dijo que había visto a Fred y que no había cambiado - dijo Angelina

-¿Crees que fue cierto? - le pregunto Molly a Arthur

- no se esos dos tenían una conexión muy estrecha pero aun así no se que creer

El medimago salió y dijo que estaba bien que estaba estable y que podían pasar a verlo, por grupos no todos juntos y que seria recomendable que una persona se quedara con el todo el tiempo por si necesitaba algo, Angelina iba a entrar y antes de entrar y abrir la puerta se volteo y dijo

- ¿Ustedes dos que no piensan venir? - les dijo a los gemelos

Ellos dos se voltearon a ver y asintieron y siguieron a su mamá.

Allí estaba George acostado estaba durmiendo, Angelina se sentó en una silla que había allá mientras que Roxanne hacia lo mismo y Fred se quedaba parado atrás de ellas dos, todos estaban callados nadie hablaba hasta que poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento George

- Hola - dijo de la nada nadie había visto que había despertado

- Hola - dijo Angelina - como estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- como si algo me hubiera explotado

Fred empezó a reír junto con Roxanne y eso hizo que recordara algo

- vi a Fred - dijo George mirando a Angelina

- ¿qué? - dijo Fred - yo estaba afuera con Roxanne

Pero fue Angelina quien contesto

- no se refiere a ti se refiere a Fred, al tío Fred

- enserio ¿Cómo? ¿Que te dijo? - dijo Roxanne asombrada

- no se no recuerdo, solo sé que me dijo que tenía que volver y recuerdo igual que antes de verlo vi cosas de mi vida ... no me preguntes que por qué no me acuerdo bien son como imágenes borrosas que vienen a mi mente - dijo George cuando vio que Angelina le iba a contestar

- papá - dijo Roxanne parándose para ir a sentarse a lado de su papá - te quiero

- yo igual te quiero papá - dijo Fred y se sentó a lado de su hermana y le dieron un abrazo a su papá

- yo igual los quiero - dijo George

Angelina le sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa

No sabía si lo de Fred fue real o no lo único que sabía que gracias a su hermano había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida... y en eso escucho la risa de su hermano, no sabía si solo el la había escuchado o si solo fue su cabeza, pero sabía que Fred estaría con el siempre

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? bueno pues la verdad hace poco vi DH en el cine y llore muchísimo con Fred y George y desde que leí los libros llore y tenia eso en mente y por fin hoy lo termine y lo subí pero díganme que les pareció es el segundo fic que escribo y creo que me quedo algo larguito...

La verdad lo que George está en coma solo fue una excusa la verdad no sé cómo funciona así que no me juzguen si puse algo mal no soy doctora

Otra cosa es que a lo mejor lo puse un poco sentimental … desde mi punto de vista George quedo muy afectado por la muerte de Fred así que no creo que haya vuelto a ser el mismo d antes pero desgraciadamente eso solo lo sabe jk Rowling así que bueno es solo mi punto de vista

Las cosas que pasaron en la vida de George mi intención es volverlas fic es decir si se dan cuenta cuando Roxanne esta en el hospital es de mi otro fic:"Padre e hija" si no lo han leído chequéenlo :) bueno pues esa es la idea y estoy trabajando en eso espero que dejen reviews

Bye besos atte.: toggi :)

"Travesura realizada"


End file.
